Houston We Have A Problem!
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: Booth has a problem! A rather persistent problem! Re-rated according to feedback!
1. The Problem!

**Disclaimer:**

This story has nothing to do with Houston!

This story has nothing to do with the movie Apollo 13.

This story has everything to do with THE problem!

I really just like the phrase!

I only wish I owned Bones!

...Thanks for letting me have some fun with our "boy and girl."

**Story ingredients:**

1 x sexy FBI agent

1 x sexy scientist

1 x weak murder plot

(apologies in advance.... I did say I would NEVER write about murder again!)

1 x serve of chemistry

Mix, stir and enjoy!

* * *

**'Houston we have a problem.......'**

Booth had a problem.

A potentially embarrassing problem!

The sort of problem that's a 'tad too difficult to discuss with anybody else' type of a problem!

Especially not his partner!

She was the origin of THE problem!

He just needed to get control of THE problem... oh boy did he ever!

But it was becoming a bigger problem by the minute...no he had better rephrase that....perhaps he could say it was becoming more of a pressing problem as time went by.

If Booth had to pinpoint a time when THE problem actually had become a problem, he would probably say somewhere from a month to six weeks ago. It all started in a casual friendly manner...so much so that he couldn't actually remember the first instance. He just knew it was happening more frequently now.

Case in point this particular moment! He didn't even think she was aware of the impact of what she was doing to him. But he was aware – hence THE problem!

"Booth, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sure Bones. Just a tense moment in the game, just give me a sec," He said staring at the TV. He was working on a new strategy to try and combat THE problem........reciting the rules of ice hockey in his head!

_23.1 **Game Misconduct Penalty** - involves the suspension of a player or goalkeeper for the balance of the game but a substitute is permitted to replace immediately the player or goalkeeper so removed._

He was still staring at the TV screen and he could only hope that she didn't bloody ask what the score was in the game...he had no idea! A couple more deep breaths and he hoped...well he hoped......that things had.....damn this was embarrassing! The last time he could recall having this problem he must have been all of seventeen!

" ...Sorry Bones, you were saying?"

To be honest, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. In fact he hadn't been paying attention now for a good ten minutes, actually from the minute she had placed her hand on his thigh she had lost him. He wasn't listening; he was worrying about THE problem! He couldn't deal with THE problem and look into her gorgeous grey eyes at the same time.....Hells bells he only had so much restraint! If she didn't hurry up and move her hand....well let's just say the problem was escalating!

And there was the origin of THE problem.

It would appear that Bones was breaking down her "personal space" barriers.

And he didn't think she even realised it! He couldn't see any recognition on her face – any sign of her doing it on purpose....damn! That would just simply be too good to be true. He had noticed that the touching had started with a simple hand on the arm on a frequent basis and now it had progressed to a touch on the thigh! In a conversation she would just reach out and casually place a hand on him. Of late it was more so the thigh than the arm...and the thigh led to THE problem! Sometimes she left her hand there for an extended time..... Sometimes she placed that bloody hand a little too high for comfort! And Hells bells..... Hence THE problem!

He had been in love with Bones for what seemed like forever. But he didn't think that love wasn't returned, respect yes....but love no. Hence he would never act in any way to lose one of the most valuable relationships in his life. Of course that hadn't stopped him from taking every opportunity to spend time with her and to get his hands on her over the years! He had even invented the "guy hug" for that specific purpose! Hell as if he went around hugging guys! F.Y.I. former Rangers and FBI agents are NOT guy huggers! He was getting very adept at getting his hands on her though.....he would frequently drape an arm around her shoulders or around her waist.... he didn't think she was even aware that he was invading her personal space day in day out.

And now, she had turned the tables on him and started invading his personal space...day in and day out, hence THE problem.

It was Friday night....and their end of week wind downs had become a sort of ritual now. After work he would pick her up from the Jeffersonian and they would head to the Founding Father for a drink or two. Just casual conversation discussing the past week, a little bickering about everything and nothing, before they flipped a coin to see whether it was Thai (her choice) or Chinese (his choice) Take Out to watch in front of the Friday night game on TV. Tonight it was Thai at her place. Depending on their mood they often watched a movie after the game ....... but not tonight. THE problem didn't seem to be subsiding.....he had to get out of there and fast! God he could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"Well Bones, I had better head off. I've got an early start tomorrow morning, taking Parker to his T ball game." He rambled on. "I'll talk to you over the weekend?"

She nodded dejectedly. But he didn't seem to notice. He was busy trying to escape and was already half way out the door. With a quick 'Bye' he was gone.

She sighed. Life was so much easier prior to her own moment of self discovery. The day she had seen him so vulnerable; the day they wheeled him into surgery for the removal of a brain tumour; the day she thought she might lose him; the day she had realised she was in love with her partner..... Yes, life was so much easier prior to that day!

And to make matters worse, she had absolutely no idea on how to logically proceed with this revelation. There was no text book, no formula and no proven experiment she could follow.

She plopped back down on her sofa, picked up her cell phone, and dialled her confidant and fellow conspirator.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

"Hi Ange."

"How did it go Sweetie?"

"Nothing! No response! I swear the man is immune to me Ange. I think you're mistaken and I really don't think he is attracted to me at all......Anthropologically speaking Ange, he should be exhibiting signs of...."

"Sweetie...." Ange cut in. Now was not the time for an Anthropology 101 description on sexual attraction.... She was on a mission....She didn't have time for longwinded explanations!

"Are you sure you're reading the signals right?"

"Ange, he was more interested in an ice hockey game! I swear I followed your instructions to the letter....and I'm telling you there wasn't even a flicker of interest!"

Ange found this a little difficult to believe. Booth and Brennan had been dancing around this issue for years. These two generated a lot of sexual chemistry! And it was hot.....very hot! Everyone around them saw it each and every day....the only two who oblivious were the two participants!

"Maybe we need to try an experiment, Sweetie. Perhaps what we need is an independent observer. What do you think about us all going for dinner, you can try out your move and I will evaluate his reaction?"

"Ange I would really value your objectivity. A good hypothesise needs to withstand scrutiny...."

"Okay Sweetie," she cut her off yet again. "Well, how about you and Booth, me and Hodgins and dinner tomorrow night?

"Okay, Ange.....and Ange....thanks for your help," she said before hanging up.

Ange sighed.....long and loud! When Hodgins found her, she was gently banging her head repeatedly against the nearest wall!

Hodgins chuckled. Ange was obviously still on her mission to get Booth and Dr B. together. He wondered whether she had enough patience for the job!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. The Experiment

Hodgins and Angela were first to arrive at the restaurant and were given a window table. From her seat Ange had a great view of the front of the restaurant and could see Booth and Brennan walking towards the entrance. Booth had his arm casually draped around Brennan's shoulders. They were laughing, their heads close together, they were totally in sync while walking - they oozed enough sexual electricity to light up a billboard! How could they not see it? She felt that compulsion to start banging her head against the nearest wall again. Getting these two stubborn individuals together was going to be the death of her!

Fifteen minutes later everyone had consulted menus and ordered their dinner. Booth was trying to listen to Hodgins' latest conspiracy theory while he sipped his beer. The man was definitely passionate about the subject! He found he just had to nod intermittently and the man was happy. The only drawback was that with a nod, came a more fervent ramble on the subject.

Hence while Booth tried to concentrate on what point Hodgins' was trying to make he missed the wink Angela gave Brennan!

Bones leaned in close and whispered in his ear, asking him if he would like a bottle of wine with dinner. He was just about to smile and say that was a great idea..... when..... she put her hand on his thigh. High on his thigh! Very high on his thigh! Oh no, did she not know what havoc the warmth of that hand causes? This was not the time for THE problem! It was bad enough in private...but now in public?

He resorted to his only antidote: He focused on a spot just above Hodgins' head.... and took several deep breaths and..... more hockey rules!

_5.1 **Eligible Players **- A team shall be composed of 20 players (18 skaters and two goalkeepers) who shall be under contract to the Club they represent._

A couple more deep breaths.....and then he grabbed Bones" hand....and held it tightly before she could do any more damage!

_77.1 **Game Timing** – The time allowed for a game shall be three (3) twenty-minute periods of actual play with a rest intermission between periods._

Another deep breath....

"Maybe in a little while Bones," He replied after an awkward pause. He didn't understand why she looked so dejected with that answer.... He stared into her eyes and absently started drawing small circles in the palm of her hand with his thumb.

They were both so involved in the moment; it was just the two of them, such a private moment in such a public place... until it was interrupted with a determined thud, thud, thud.

They both looked at Angela who was banging her head against the wall..... repeatedly! .....Hodgins shook his head with a chuckle!

The rest of dinner passed relatively uneventfully. Whenever Booth thought that hand was about to wander into dangerous territory he would grab it, hold onto it and gently caress it with his thumb. He had THE problem under control for now! And with THE problem under control he could relax and enjoy the night.

"We should do this more often Sweetie," Ange leaned in to give Brennan a cuddle goodbye. She whispered in her ear "My deduction Dr Brennan....the experiment is definitely working...keep it up!" She eased back, gave her a little nod and a smile of encouragement.

"See you guys on Monday," Booth said, and looped his arm around Bones" shoulder bringing her in nice and close to him. As he steered her towards his car she looped her arm around his waist. Booth grinned. _Note that down, that's the first time she had put her arm around his waist!_

When they arrived back at her apartment he turned off his car and sat. "You were awfully quiet on the way home Bones, everything okay?" He asked.

"I was just thinking Booth."

"About?"

"Hypotheses, experiments and lack of results....." she sighed. "But that's a story for another day. Do you want to come up for coffee or a nightcap?"

He thought about it. He really did. He loved their late night chats over a wine or a coffee or both. But he just couldn't risk it at the moment, let's face it, THE problem was still volatile and could return at any stage. It was probably best to leave now. Run. Fast.

"Thanks for the offer Bones, but I think I'll head home."

Damn if she didn't look so disappointed he nearly changed his mind.....but...in these uncertain times...best to take the best form of defence and simply retreat! He couldn't trust himself!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. The Plan

Mid morning Brennan phoned Booth to let him know she had just emailed him her finalised report from their last case. "Pencil down another one for the good guys, Booth!" She said, positive that she had finally got one of those clichés correct!

Booth sighed... "Chalk up Bones..... Chalk one up for the good guys!"

_So close_, she thought!

She decided it was time to make a determined effort to get her partner out of her conscious thoughts! Making her way downstairs she thought a day working in Limbo would help restore some sanity to her thought processes! She was concerned that Booth was occupying far too much of her daily thoughts of late. She needed to compartmentalise and re-focus on her work. There was comfort in working with bones, they give you answers to the questions you ask....unlike life!

OooOoOoOoOo

She had been bending over the skeleton for almost four hours, trying to determine the identity of the soldier from World War II. As she stood up, she tried to work the kinks in her back out. Her day had been successful; this young soldier's family would finally get closure. She had asked the bones and they had answered, it was a satisfying day.

She held up a femur bone to the fluorescent light, just checking it one final time.

And that's how Booth found her. She was so damned beautiful and this light just illuminated that fact so much more. So beautiful.....she took his breath away. So beautiful.....he just stood in awe for a moment or two and enjoyed the beauty of the moment.

"Bones....?" he finally said.

She turned and focused her clear grey eyes on him, and for a moment he forgot what he was going to say.....

"Ahhhhhhh we have a case!" He stuttered. "Have you been down here most of the day? Have you even eaten today?"

"Now you mention it Booth, I am getting hungry. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's three o'clock...." he said looking at his watch.

Stripping off her latex gloves she replied, "I'll just get my forensic kit, and then we can be on our way." She was already racing ahead of him.

"Slow down Bones, this one's out of town. We've got a two hour drive up into the mountains for this one. I thought we should swing by your place to pack a bag, I'm thinking by the time you finish processing the site tonight it will be too late to drive home. And we're also going to need to get you some food beforehand so you don't faint over the body!"

As they entered her office she picked up her kit. "Would you mind taking this to your car, I just want to catch Ange for a sec."

"Five minutes Bones, or I'm coming back to drag you out of here!" he warned as he headed off down the corridor.

Brennan made her way to Ange's office. She looked over her left shoulder, and then her right in a conspiratorial fashion to make sure no one else was within hearing range.

Ange smiled, this was going to be one interesting conversation!

"Ange," Brennan whispered. "I'm going on a case with Booth."

Ange waited...surely there was more.

"Up into the mountains."

Anybody walking past would be able to hear Brennan's whisper. She obviously doesn't whisper as quietly as she thinks she does, thought Ange.

"We're going to have to stay overnight!" Brennan exclaimed. "Do I need a plan?"

Ahaaa! This is more like it thought Ange.

"Okay Sweetie, maybe it's time to step up the pressure on Mr Studley! Firstly you have to make sure you're sharing a room tonight! You've done that before so that won't seem too out of character. Secondly, see if you can wangle the idea of sending the body back to the lab, and you guys investigate the scene for another day or two. That gives you a little more time get under his skin and takes the pressure off trying for an immediate result," She said with a wink. "And Sweetie, when you push, and he backs off....don't give up okay?"

"Oh and have you got a sexy nightie to take with you? And don't forget perfume! And a top that shows off some cleavage!"

Brennan headed out towards the parking lot. She was not proficient at understanding love matters.... it took too much heart! As Booth would say, she struggled putting the brain into neutral and the heart into overdrive!

.......Meanwhile Booth had been giving the case a lot of thought while he was waiting for Bones. He wondered if he could engineer it that they transport the body back to the Jeffersonian and they work the case from the crime scene. A couple of extra days alone with Bones....in the mountains.... now that would be nice! This was one of those times he would need to get creative and put his brain into overdrive!

oOoOoOoOoOo


	4. The Location

The trip was uneventful and rather quiet. Both were trying to work out their own individual tactics.....

Brennan was busy working out her strategy to identify any interest by Booth in extending their time away.

Booth was busy working out his strategy to get a few more days alone with Bones.

They pulled in to the town that was located near the crime scene just after six o'clock. Booth wanted to check in with the local sheriff prior to heading out to the site. He believed it was always good protocol to stay on the right side of the local establishment, just in case he needed their help later down the track.

The body was located in bushland on the edge of town. The area was already abuzz with officials who had cordoned off the area and had arranged lighting for the crime scene. Brennan made her way to the body and crouched down to begin her examination. She snapped on her latex gloves and began her process.

After forty five minutes her initial assessment was that the victim was a healthy male somewhere between the ages of 45-55 years old. Decomposition of the body suggested that he had been dead for ten to twelve days. There was evidence of trauma to the laryngeal prominence; it would appear that the victim died of ligature strangulation. She was satisfied that there was nothing more she could do here now. The body was ready for transporting back to the lab.

She looked up searching for Booth only to find him chatting to one very cute blonde police officer. He threw his head back laughing at something she was saying. Of course he was! Brennan ripped off the gloves and shoved them in her bag. She stood there for a moment and observed them. Her shoulders drooped with defeat. She could see a definite sexual attraction between them.

Intellectually she knew that jealously was absurd.

She knew that logically this should not matter.

Rationally this should not hurt.

But it did.

It was time to face facts. He was not interested in her. Booth displayed a physiochemical change in reaction to a certain type of woman. The man preferred blondes! She had seen it before; Rebecca, Tess and even Agent Perotta; and she could surmise that she would probably see it again in the future. She blinked several times as the tears welled. This experiment had been proven, there was a conclusive result, but it just wasn't the result she wanted. She was a brilliant scientist, she was a bestselling author, he had even told her she was "structured well" but she was not a cute blonde!

Brennan took a deep breath and began compartmentalising. Well she attempted to compartmentalise..... well... she did her best at this precise moment to compartmentalise. She knew bones....she shouldn't have ventured into the world of the heart! It was time to focus on work.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

She made her way over to Booth to let him know she was transporting the body.

"Sally, this is Dr Brennan from the Jeffersonian. Bones this is Sally, one of the _very_ lovely local police enforcement officers."

The two women nodded at each other.

"You finished Bones?"

She nodded. "Body and soil samples are ready for shipping back to the Jeffersonian. I thought I may as well travel back with the body" she said.

"What...whoa...." Booth frowned. He turned to Sally "Can you please excuse us for just a sec?" He grabbed Bones by the arm and manoeuvred her so they could have a private moment. He could see all his carefully laid out plans of an extended stay going out the window.

"What? Go home with the body? I thought that you would ship the body back to the Jeffersonian, and then you and I would do _our thing_ here?"

She didn't say anything.

He grabbed her hand. "Bones....the Squints can handle it back at the lab, let's work it from here?"

She looked him in the eyes....this was so complicated. Life was much easier when she had not allowed herself to feel! ....at this moment, at this particular moment in time she wished she could go back to before....before....well before she knew she loved him!

"Please" he whispered. She took a deep breath and expelled it gradually. He looked deeply into her eyes and nodded gently as if trying to tell her to say yes. There was a pause before she slowly nodded. She would stay. She turned and walked back to the murder scene.

She spoke with the forensic team and arranged for the body to be transferred back to the Jeffersonian as well as soil samples and particulates they had collected from the three metre radius surrounding the body. She also rang Cam and told her the body would be arriving back at the Jeffersonian in approximately three hours.

"I can get a lift into town if you want to stay here Booth?"

"No, I'm ready. I'll meet you at the car in five." He said.

As she walked away she heard Sally ask Booth, "Are you two...?"

And she heard Booth utter the reply she had heard him say dozens of times. "No, no, NO! We're just partners!"

She knew it was an irrational thought, but she thought if she heard him say that once more she might.... just might .....well for the first time in her life she might just do something completely irrational!

oOoOoOoOoOo

While she waited for Booth to come back to the car she rang Angela.

"Hi Ange."

Angela could hear the dejection in her voice. "Hi Honey. How's it going?"

"The body is on its way back."

"No, Honey, I meant with you?"

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"Where's Booth?"

"He's talking to the cutest blonde in the county!" Brennan said dejectedly.

"Oh!"

"He's not interested Ange. He's NOT!" she emphasised. "It's time to accept the results of this experiment. I wanted to travel back tonight with the evidence, but Booth wants both of us to stay and work the case from here."

""Sweetie.....Promise me one thing. Just give it a couple of more days. Don't give up on your strategy until you finish this case."

"Ange...."

"Promise me Bren!"

"Here comes Booth. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Come on Bones, we've got to find a bed for tonight."

.......Back at the Jeffersonian Hodgins walked passed Angela's office and could hear her mumbling.

"Forehead wall, forehead wall, forehead wall," she said as she gently banged her head against the so mentioned wall.

Hodgins chuckled...it wasn't too difficult to surmise who she had been speaking to on the phone!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	5. The Temptation

_To anyone who has stopped by and read this fanfic....thank you._

_To those who have not only stopped by, but taken the time out to review...a BIG thankyou!_

Checking in to accommodation always proved an awkward moment. Much to his chagrin his FBI expense account was just $50/day.... her expense account was unlimited. It was always a much nicer room when they booked one room under her name! Initially the decision of one or two rooms had been taken out of their hands, depending upon room availability. During a case they had shared a room on numerous occasions and a bed on just as many. Nowadays, more often than not, they shared a room....but he never liked to presume so Booth waited for her to decide.

She looked at him; he raised his eyebrows and waited. A one bedroom apartment it was.

They showered and changed into casual clothes and headed to the bar across the road for a meal and a drink. As they entered the bar, several men turned to check Bones out. It would appear that he wasn't the only one to notice how stunning she looked tonight, hence Booth casually draped his arm around her shoulders and glared around the room.

They found a table and Brennan slid into the booth first. Booth asked her what she would like to drink. The music was loud so she leaned in to reply, whispering into his ear that she would have a red wine. As she leaned in she placed her hand....on his thigh....

Oh no! Not only did she look great, but it was an all round assault. She was wearing some sort of sexy perfume AND she had her hand on his thigh! Booth could sense danger ahead!

When he turned his head to reply.......he got caught in her eyes.... his first thought was.... _Houston we have a problem! _He took a deep breath and focused straight ahead.....more hockey rules...and quickly!

_76.1 **Face-off** – The action of the Referee or Linesman in dropping the puck between the sticks of two opposing players to start or resume play. A face-off begins when the official indicates the location of the face-off and the officials and players take their appropriate positions. The face-off ends when the puck has been legally dropped._

_A goalkeeper may not participate in a face-off._

He grabbed a hold of her hand. It was such a dangerous hand sometimes! He concentrated on circling her palm with his thumb....he concentrated on his breathing thinking this was going to be one long night....and he concentrated on his ice hockey rules!

_**Head-butting** – The act of head-butting involves a player or goalkeeper making intentional contact, or attempting to make contact, with an opponent by leading with his head and/or helmet._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Later back in their room as they prepared for bed they discussed the case. Booth was lying in bed while Bones was in the bathroom cleaning her teeth.

"I'll visit the Sheriff's office after breakfast tomorrow and see if they have any missing person's reports that match our body," Booth called out. "Do you want....." he lost his train of thought as Bones came out of the bathroom. What in the Hell did she think he was made of???? Black....silk.....lace.....

"Did you say something Booth?" she asked.

He thought he was answering her. Although to be truthful, maybe his mouth had dropped open and nothing had come out! He wasn't sure. My God she was beautiful. And as she climbed into bed he could not help breathing in her perfume.

"Night Booth."

She turned off the light.

He could hear her breathe.

He could smell her perfume.

He could sense her presence.

He hoped to hell she stayed on her own side of the bed tonight!

He could see that there were many hours of hockey rules ahead!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. The Revelation

The sheriff's office had three missing reports that matched the age of their corpse. One was a local recluse; the other two had been holidaying in the area. Booth noted down the addresses and contact details for all three men.

When he got back to the hotel, Bones was on a video link to the Jeffersonian, barking out orders.

"Mr Nigel Murray, I want you to pay close attention to the victim's phalanges. I noticed evidence of calluses on the fingertips yesterday, and I would like a closer evaluation of them."

"Hodgins, I want that string found in the soil checked for particulates. Then I want the particulates analysed around the wound on the neck. Compare both sets of results to check for any consistencies."

"Angela, if you could get the rendered drawing of the face to us as soon as possible. We can ascertain if they match with any of the missing people that Booth has obtained from the Sheriff's office."

"I'll check back in the morning to see where we are up to on information."

"Brennan?" Ange asked with a big grin "How's the nightlife up there...getting any action?"

"We're working Ange," and Brennan snapped shut the computer.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Later that afternoon Brennan showered, changed and found Booth stretched out on the lounge, feet propped up on the coffee table where he was talking on the phone. He laughed out loud at something his "little man" said. She knew he hated not seeing Parker as often as he would like. He hated not being a fulltime dad. And then she had asked him to be the father of her child, telling him he wouldn't be required in the raising of their child either. At the time she hadn't realised how unfair that request had been on him. They hadn't broached the subject of him fathering her child since his operation. It was a difficult subject to broach. Besides, she needed to sort out her feelings for him first.

She made her way over to the sofa as he said good bye to Parker. She smiled and sat down next to him. "How's Parker?" she said, placing a hand on his thigh.

_Oh No! She's coming at me from all angles again! A man can only deal with so much. She's wearing the perfume.....and the tight jeans.....and one sexy low cut top.....and her hand is on the thigh!_

"Fine, he's good, great," he said tersely. Slow breath in slow breath out. _Please do NOT move the hand any higher!_

Brennan frowned. She didn't understand. Booth had been so relaxed just minutes ago. "Are you okay Booth?"

The hand....the thigh......THE problem.....the solution:

_**Cross-checking** - The action of using the shaft of the stick between the two hands to forcefully check an opponent._

"Booth?" she repeated. No reply!

"I give up! I do! I give up!" she said throwing her hands in the air. "I'm going across the road for a drink."

She grabbed her purse; and one of the room keys and stomped towards the door. She was mumbling to herself..... "I tried Ange... I really did! He just isn't interested Ange.... and I'm not blonde....." and with that she slammed the door shut on her way out.

After a minute or two he realised what had just happened. What in the hell was that all about Booth thought! What had she tried? Who was not interested? What did Angela know? Why in heavens name would she want to be blonde? His interest was piqued....He got his phone out and dialled Angela.

"Angela... what's with Bones?" he asked. "She seems to be upset about something. She stormed out of here mentioning your name, the fact that she had tried at something....really tried and something about not being blonde!"

Thud. Thud. Thud. At the rate she was going, Angela was going to end up with brain damage from these two! And now she had to decide whether she was crossing the fine line between breaking Brennan's confidence and giving these two a definitive push in the right direction!

"Booth," Ange started, "She has been trying to...."

"What?" Booth exclaimed.

"She's been trying to....well she's been trying to..... I guess test the waters on whether you were attracted to her! By the sounds of it she has come to the conclusion that you're not interested and I would assume she is giving up. I think her hypothesis is that you prefer blondes!" There was a loud clank. "Booth....Booth....are you there?"

Booth had dropped his phone!

He was dumbfounded.

Bones was trying to hit on him? _Well, well, well!_

After a few minutes of stunned silence.....a huge grin spread across his face!

His partner was hot for him.....well that's not a bad day at the office!

He decided it was time for a drink with said partner. And with that, he picked up his phone, grabbed his wallet and began whistling as he made his way across the road to the bar.

Bones was sitting at the bar. She had an empty glass in front of her and was well through a second one. There were men hovering around her, but she wasn't paying attention to any of them. He strolled over to the bar, stood beside her and ordered a beer and another drink for her. By mutual consent they made their way to a table and they sat down. The bar was fairly busy, the music was playing in the background and the beer was going down well.

"Do you want to tell me why you stormed out before?" Booth asked his partner.

She shook her head.

He waited.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

He waited.

"I didn't get the result to an experiment I wanted. That's all....it's not important Booth," she finished and took a swig of her beer.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bones," he said...and gently placed his hand on her thigh. High on her thigh!

She choked on her drink.

"You okay Bones?" he asked innocently and gently massaged that thigh he had a hold of. _Two can play this game he thought_! He sat back and took a sip of his beer and smiled.

She looked totally dumfounded....

_Yep...._He thought..._today had been an interesting day at the office!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. The Case!

After breakfast they set up their link to the Jeffersonian.

Angela started. "We have run dentals through the database and got a hit. I have forwarded the database report to you, as well as my drawing. The victim's name was Ian Spencer."

Hodgins went next. "The wire found near the body was the murder weapon. Particulates from the wire matched the swabbed ligature furrow. It was a heavy gage string from an acoustic guitar. I also found a sterling silver isosceles triangle which I believe may be a plectrum."

Mr Nigel Murray interrupted. "Interesting fact, the word Plectrum comes from the Latinized form of the Greek word pléktron which means to strike with."

Hodgins glared at him. "Any who! The plectrum seems to be engraved with something....not in English. I haven't had a chance to analyse that as yet. I also found particulates on the body that do not belong to the scene. Further tests will be done on these today Dr. B. and I'll see if I can determine where they come from.

Mr Nigel Murray then stated, "Well the calluses you mentioned yesterday Dr Brennan would appear to continue the guitar theme. The calluses are consistent with repetitive guitar playing. I also found two stray hairs on the body that do not belong to the victim"

Cam then stated that tox results revealed the victim tested negative to nicotine but positive to the sleeping pills Ramelteon. He also had a high level of alcohol in his system - a dangerous combination with the pills. The alcohol was identified as a red wine to be precise, a rich merlot!

"Thanks guys, when you have further information let me know," Brennan stated.

Ange piped up. "Any further developments at your end Sweetie?"

Booth walked by and flipped the computer screen down. He didn't want Angela butting in ahead of her time! He had a plan in action.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

"Ian Spencer is the local recluse on the Missing Persons list from the Sheriff's office Bones." Booth stated. "I'll arrange for a warrant to search his house. In the meantime we might start questioning a few of the locals."

During the course of the day, they learnt that Spencer was a former singer / performer with his partner Ray Barron, although the two were now better known as songwriters. They had known each other for several decades, the duo had been partners for well over ten years and they lived in the same neighbourhood. Apparently it was rare to see them mingle socially however, due to an alleged rift between Elizabeth Barron and Ian Spencer .

Booth called the FBI and put a request for any further information on both Ian Spencer and Ray Barron to be emailed to him ASAP.


	8. The Dance

I'm lovin' all your comments! Thanks for taking the time to comment....

* * *

It had been a good day on the case today. They had made a lot of forward progress.

And now Booth was starving...they had missed lunch – and he was keen for a steak, a beer and a little downtime with his partner!

They had finished their meals and were chatting over a glass of red when two of the local police enforcements made their way over to join them. Booth had met both of them at the crime scene on their first night here.

Brennan gritted her teeth when she realised who one of them was. That blonde hair was like a beacon of jealousy as Sally down beside Booth. Sally introduced her handsome young friend as George her work partner, who promptly asked Brennan to dance.

As the other two made their way to the dance floor Sally sidled up to Booth. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

Booth shook his head. "Not a keen dancer," he muttered. He was scowling as he watched Bones laugh at something that good looking turkey George had said.

Sally tried for a little flirting instead. "So have you seen anything you like in our little town?"

Booth was still focused on Bones when he answered absently, "Yeah good steaks."

Hmpffff! Not the answer she wanted. She tried again. "Can I buy you a beer?"

He frowned as he heard Bones laugh again.

With that the music changed to a slow romantic ballad and Booth realised he had had enough. It was time to stake his claim! He turned to Sally and said, "Excuse me; but I need to dance this one with my partner, this is our song."

"You have a song? But I thought you didn't dance?"

Booth didn't reply. He made his way over to the couple and tapped George on the shoulder. "This one is mine buddy."

He took Bones in his arms. They began to move in time with the music. The lights were dim, the music was sensual, and the mood was enticing.... and they became lost in the moment.

He liked the way she felt in his arms.

She liked the way his arms felt around her.

His gaze slid from her eyes to her lips.

Her gaze slid from his eyes to his lips.

He was hypnotised.

She was mesmerised.

He leaned down.

She reached up.

Their lips parted. Their lips met. Their lips held.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	9. The Solution

_Writing a story and then publishing it is a little like laying oneself bare to the public LOL! Thanks for being so kind guys!!!!!_

* * *

When the music changed tempo again they broke apart. There was a moment of awkwardness as the kiss had been much more intense than anticipated. Booth took a hold of her hand and escorted her from the dance floor.

"Are you ready to call it a night Bones? He asked.

When she nodded, he decided to grab a bottle of wine thinking that perhaps their ritual of a drink and a late night chat would help normalise things for them and alleviate any of that lingering unease their kiss had created. He wanted to talk. He wanted to clear the air. He wanted to know just what was on her mind!

Back in their room Booth poured the wine and then sat down on the sofa plopping his feet up on the coffee table, while Brennan put some music on before joining him.

The lights were dim, the music was soft and at this moment....there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be.

Booth extended his glass to clink with hers.

As she leant forward she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Cheers," they said in unison.

Booth was conscious of her hand on his thigh. They needed to talk first...but …..here we go again....THE problem was back! He let out a deep sigh. He needed to slow things down and was getting ready to recite his rules when she interrupted him.

"Booth, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"My touch...." she nodded to her hand on his thigh. "You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" he said incredulously.

She shook her head.

He dropped his head back on the lounge and stared at the ceiling.

"Booth.....I like touching you," she whispered.

"Bones...... I like you touching me."

"You don"t act like it. You seem to shut me out when I do."

"Bones...... I LIKE you touching me!" he reiterated

"But...." she said.

He moved her hand until she realised just how much he liked her touching him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" she said with a small smile.

"This has been a problem for me for weeks now," he said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" she reiterated.

"Bones....God....you have no idea what you do to me sometimes....."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know this isn't going to help my problem," he tried for light humour.

She leaned forward for a second kiss....a longer, deeper intimate kiss. A kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

When they parted he stared deeply in her eyes.... "Bones, are you sure you're okay with where we're heading here? We seem to be full steam ahead into unchartered waters...."

She put her finger to his lips.....She nodded. "You?"

He nodded. "I have been waiting for unchartered waters for a long time Bones."

She stood up, took a hold of his hand, gently pulled him up from the sofa and led him into the bedroom.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

She smiled as she slowly surfaced from sleep....well what little sleep they had managed last night. Ange would have described the night as a passionate frenzy...and she would have been right! From the moment his T Shirt had landed on the floor and she had got a close up of the magnificent ratio between his clavicle and his iliad her pulse had raced! He really was a fine specimen of a man, a fully developed warrior! Booth had told her for years; sex could be so much more than just pheromones when it was with the right person........and as Angela had suggested so much more than a successful result to an experiment! They were both sooooooo right! It had been so much more than just sex last night.

When she finally opened her eyes and she could see that Booth was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. Rationally thinking, she had two ways she of approaching the morning after. Firstly she could be embarrassed and awkward, or......she thought about it for a moment and chose option two. She wriggled over till she was snuggled up next to him. And placed her hand on his thigh! High on his thigh!

"You know that leads to THE problem right?" he murmured.

"Ahhh, yes, but I think I have discovered the solution to that particular problem!" she giggled as he rolled over and pinned her down.

Breakfast was going to be a little late this morning!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	10. The Clue

_This one is a big chapter guys. It's all about the case, and maybe...one day in the future....Hart might let us see our duo work together...when they are in a relationship! *sigh*_

_oh....by the way..... if I haven't told you lately.....Thanx for stopping by....._

* * *

Once they were up and dressed it was business as usual. Booth checked with the FBI; the warrant to search the victim's house had been issued and would be forwarded to the Sheriff's office. Also the information Booth had requested regarding the Spencer / Barron partnership had been emailed by Charlie. After reading it, he decided they would start their morning with a visit to Ray Barron's house, a house that was less than ten miles from the murder site.

They parked beside the Ford SUV parked on the driveway of the Barron residence. It was a large and imposing house set on several acres. The knock on the door was answered by a woman who introduced herself as Elizabeth Barron. Booth introduced himself and Bones and asked to speak to Ray Barron. Unfortunately Barron was away on business and would not be back until tomorrow night.

"Do you mind if we come in and ask you a couple of questions in regards to the death of Ian Spencer?"

They questioned Elizabeth Barron for a good twenty minutes. As they made to leave, Booth left his business card with the woman and asked if Ray could contact him in regards to a meeting as soon as possible.

Next stop was the Sheriff's office to pick up the warrant to search Spencer's house. He also wanted to ask the Sheriff about any information he may have on the reclusive songwriting duo. It would appear that although they had lived in the area for sometime; both men were relatively unknown in the district.

The final stop for the day was Ian Spencer's house. The house was just as large as the Barron residence and Booth commented that they must have been very successful at their song writing career! They spent a couple of hours searching through the residence. Nothing stood out at the moment; although Booth felt that at least he was starting to get a "feel" for their victim.

By the time they got back to their room, Booth was absolutely starving!

"Bones, I need food!" he whined.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower first."

"But I'm hungry Bones!"

"You have two options Booth, you go without me or you can wait ten minutes. I promise you won't perish from starvation during that period if you decide to wait!" And with that she marched into the bathroom.

Booth chuckled. He had been worried that since they had crossed that relationship line things might change between them. But nope...it appears Bones was still as sassy as ever! Just then her phone received a text message. It was from Ange, and thinking it might have something to do with the case he opened the message.

"R U & Studley getting it ON!"

He grinned. He messaged back "I'm a man on a mission, stop interrupting! Booth."

As his partner had pointed out he wouldn't starve in the next ten minutes; he just needed a mission to occupy himself during that period. Consequently her shower ended up taking a lot longer than her promised ten minutes. She had an unexpected visitor who insisted on scrubbing her back! Apparently food had moved to second on Booth's list of priorities!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Booth had his arm draped over her shoulders as they made their way into the restaurant.

"All this exercise Bones, night and day, we are going to have to feed me, and feed me well! I'm going weak at the knees! A man needs food to maintain his stamina!"

"If you can't keep up Booth, you just let me know!" she chuckled.

Booth burst out laughing, and reached down to give her a kiss. "Is that a challenge Bones?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

First thing next morning Brennan set up the video link to the Jeffersonian. She spoke with Hodgins who had identified the particulates found on the victim's body as a new upholstery cloth made from 100-percent recycled material. The latest Ford Escape Hybrid vehicle were utilising this cloth in their seats.

He had also deciphered the engraving from the guitar pick, but did not think that the translation was relevant to the case. The etchings were in Hebrew and said "The music must play."

Mr Nigel Murray piped up: "Interesting fact, the oldest iconographic representation of the guitar is a 3,000 year old carving of an ancient Anatolian bard playing the instrument."

"Yes, well thank you Mr Nigel Murray," Brennan said. "But is there anything that actually pertains to the case?"

"The victim appears to have no other obvious marks to the body apart from strangulation. There is no evidence of any defensive wounds."

"Okay, thank you. I'll talk soon."

"Did you want to talk to Ange?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan glanced at Booth..... "Ahhh, no thank you, I will catch up with her later. Message me if you discover anything else. Good work gentlemen."

Booth then set up a video link with the FBI and spoke to Charlie.

According to Charlie there had been little written work from the duo over the past twelve months, the partnership had waivered. Spencer had been considered to be the more creative, and Barron was almost the silent partner. The reason Ray Barron was out of town at present was that he was lodging a patent for a new acoustic guitar prototype. Apparently the buzz was that the guitar was going to be the 'next big thing' in the music industry. What made this guitar unique was that it was foldable...without losing any of the music quality. The word was that Barron was set to become very rich from it.

"So we can't interview Ray Barron until tomorrow morning?"

Booth shook his head.

"So......we're turning our tyres for awhile?"

Booth frowned...."Spinning our wheels Bones.....yep we're just waiting at the moment, waiting for everyone to get back to us." He paused and looked thoughtfully. He began tapping his fingers together as he began to plan...."Bones.... As a college student....did you ever get to make out in a car?"

"What?"

"In your extensive education did you ever get to play a little kiss and cuddle in a car?"

"I was busy studying Booth, why?"

"Well, Bones, we have time on our hands this afternoon....I'm about to correct that admission in your learning curve....we're going for a drive.....we're going to find a secluded little spot on the woods..... and we're about to make out in a car!"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

They had arranged to meet Ray Barron at the Sheriff's office midmorning. Booth had a slight limp as he climbed the steps.

"How's the hamstring?"

"Bones...Do NOT laugh!"

"I'm not laughing Booth, I'm enquiring as to the state of your hamstring!"

"It's just a twinge, it will be fine.....I'm obviously not quite as agile as I was the last time I made out in a car!"

"Booth.....I really did appreciate you rounding out my education yesterday. I not only found it quite informative but also most enjoyable....' She opened the door, turned towards him and said with a smile, 'I have a lot of natural athletic ability Booth - perhaps I should be the one who does the manoeuvring next time!"

And with that she let the door shut behind her.

That gave Booth a reason to pause......next time!!!!! He smiled as he reached for the door.....next time!

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Barron was not an impressive man on first sight. It was hard to see this man having had lived his life in the limelight at any stage. He seemed such a quiet and unassuming man who as it turns out was not terribly forthcoming in his answers.

Booth summarised their information they had got from him:

The partnership had drifted into separate areas;

The partnership breaking up was, according to Barron, amicable;

Spencer had still been keen to pursue his interest in music;

Barron had decided to move into the business world;

Barron hadn't seen his partner in a fortnight; and

Barron didn't know of any enemies that would wish harm on his former partner.

After Barron had left, Booth sat there for a moment, his gut was starting to churn, he wanted to revisit Ian Spencer's house and check out the music studio again.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up in Spencer's driveway. The music studio was a large room and it was obviously Spencer's favourite room in the house. There were large autographed photos of various stars around the walls and photos of him shaking hands with the rich and famous everywhere.

"Well Bones....do your Anthropological thing....."

"What?" she said frowning.....

"We're missing something here Bones! Look around the room....from your perspective....what do you see?"

She stood in the middle of the room and surveyed it critically.

"As the musical instruments, amplifiers and computer equipment is in this corner..... What do you think he used this desk over here for Booth?" she said as she walked to the opposite side of the room. There was an overhead light, a large supply of pencils and rulers. "Booth it's a drawing table. He drew something here....created something. In one half of the room he created music.... in the other half of the room he created something else...."

Booth eased down into the chair and surveyed the area. He tapped his fingers together. The man had a huge collection of vinyls. The bookshelves were filled with them. He would love the opportunity to listen to a few of those albums! He looked up at Bones.... she had that funny look on her face when something was bugging her.

"Okay Bones, what are you thinking?"

"There are an awful lot of record albums here."

"I was thinking the same thing....but what's bugging you?"

"Why is there one album by itself, over there?" she pointed to the drawing desk.

Booth walked over and picked up the album and flipped it open. A bundle of papers fell to the floor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	11. The Handcuffs!

They were back at their bar.... in their booth.....with their beer.....after their meal....

"So the drawings were prototypes for a new style guitar?" Bones asked.

"Yep. It would appear the drawings were for a revolutionary fold up guitar..."

"......Like the one that Barron has applied for a patent on?"

"Yep."

"So you're thinking that Barron is lying?"

"Maybe."

"Do you think he could have killed Spencer for it?"

"My gut is talking to me Bones. I have arranged for a warrant for Barron's DNA tomorrow. We'll need the squints to see if it matches the hairs found on the victim. Plus I also want to test his car's upholstery, and I want a search warrant for any of those sleeping tablets they found in Spencer's system."

"Ramelteon," corrected Brennan.

"Right! Well we'll see what tomorrow turns up with the DNA and the search warrants."

Brennan nodded and took a swig of her beer. They were silent for a few moments.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

She leaned forward.

He leaned forward.

...they met in the middle.

When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes.....

She put her hand on his thigh.....high on his thigh....very high on his thigh....

With that cheeky little look she knew so well he asked, "You do know where that hand is....it leads to THE problem right?

She nodded.

"Well Bones, the way I see it you have two options."

He leaned in and held up one finger and said, "Option one: I need you to remove your hand from where it presently rests....." pointing his finger in the general direction of THE problem, "Because while we're sitting here in this bar.... I can't enjoy my beer and have THE problem! If you decide to leave your hand where it currently resides I'm going to take my handcuffs out..... and I'm going to handcuff those hands to the leg of this table.....I will be taking those hands of yours out of action while I enjoy my beer."

"Or...."

He waved two fingers in front of her face and said, "Option two: we're can go across the road to our room now and you can put your hands anywhere you damn well want!"

He leaned in again and said "Which is it?"

She thought about it for a moment....leaned in and whispered..... "I propose option two.....HOWEVER, I don't believe we should discount option one altogether Booth......I'm thinking we could utilise those handcuffs...."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	12. The Culprit

Booth had arranged for a team of forensics to meet them at the Barron residence the next morning to execute the warrants. Both Elizabeth and Ray Barron were home when the team arrived. Mrs Barron was very angry, particularly when Brennan took a DNA sample from her husband. Mr Barron on the other hand was extremely meek. It didn't take long to gather their required evidence. The team were in and out in just over an hour. They had their DNA sample from Barron, the swabbed test from the family Ford Escape and a bottle of sleeping pills. Everything was shipped back to the Jeffersonian for analysis. They would have answers this time tomorrow. Once again they had to wait.

Later that afternoon, while Booth was in the shower Brennan rang the Jeffersonian to let them know more samples had been sent. Cam promised to ring her as soon as they had the results.

And then it was time to face Angela!

"Sweetie....how are you?"

"Good Ange."

"Can you talk? Is Booth nearby?"

"No, he will be back at any moment."

"Are you continuing the experiment?

"Yes."

"Are you having any positive results?"

"Affirmative."

"Are you having fun?"

"Indubitably." She answered as Booth stepped into the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Have you done the deed?" Ange asked, as Booth came over and sat beside her on the sofa, putting his hand on her thigh....high on her thigh.....very high on her thigh!

"Ange, I've gotta go, we've got a problem here...something's come up!"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was time for a second round of questioning with Ray Barron.

The results from the Jeffersonian had not been favourable for Mr Barron:

Ray Barron's DNA sample had matched the hair that had been found on Spencer's body;

There were blood traces in the back of Barron's Ford Escape SUV which matched Spencer's DNA;

The particles found on Spencer's body matched the fabric from Barron's Ford Escape and;

The sleeping tablets were the same formula found in Spencer's system.

Booth spent several hours questioning Mr Barron. Ian Spencer had been the creative one in the duo, Ray Barron had ridden on Spencer's coat tails. It was Spencer's songwriting talent that had made them rich. It was Spencer's prototype guitar that was going to be the 'next big thing' in the music industry and set to make millions. Ian Spencer had wanted to end the partnership.

Ray couldn't write songs; Ray didn't have too many skills to earn the money his wife was used to spending. Ray Barron had decided that the guitar was his 'golden goose.' Ray Barron had killed his partner, his friend of several decades for the patent of a money making guitar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Thanx for staying with me guys....not too much longer to go now...nearly there....you can do it...._


	13. The Curve Ball

_I'm still getting used to this writing gig…. So a really BIG thank you for your feedback guys..._

_This chapter is called the 'Curve Ball' for a very good reason....... not sure you will have seen it coming!_

* * *

Their time in the mountains was over. Case solved. Now Booth had to plan his conversation for their trip home. What he needed was a logical argument for moving their week long liaison into a real relationship. That was one of the pitfalls of falling in love with a woman whose IQ was off the Richter scale.... Trying to outwit her in an argument could be exhausting! He started ticking off his selling points:

o Great sex

o They complemented each other

o Great sex

o They enjoyed spending their spare time together

o Great sex

o With their crazy work schedules this was the perfect solution for 'satisfying their biological urges!'

o Did he mention GREAT sex?

While Bones was settling the bill Booth had gone and grabbed some fresh coffee for the trip home. He was now waiting for her in the car, still formulating his plan. The problem with Bones was you could never assume how she would react to any situation. Perhaps if his selling points weren't working he could tempt her by pulling into a little secluded setting on the way home and have a little more car sex.....of course..... she would have to be the one in control....his hamstring was still a little touchy!

He could see her exit the door to hotel and head down the path towards him. He smiled. Damn if he wasn't acting like a lovestruck teenager!

She saw the car, saw him waiting, and saw him smiling at her.

She felt like a teenager as she smiled back.

Someone behind her suddenly called out.

"Dr Brennan!"

She turned to see Elizabeth Barron pointing a gun directly at her with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Dr Brennan, you have ruined our lives, I thought I would repay the compliment," she calmly said and simply pulled the trigger.

Booth saw Bones smile at him, God she was so beautiful even more so when she smiled. He wondered whether her beauty would always take his breath away. He saw her stop and saw her slowly turn around. He tried to get a glimpse of what had caught her attention.

All of a sudden it felt like he was on the sideline of life, and everything in front of him was happening in slow motion. When he realised why, he felt sick. Physically sick. Oh God no! He grabbed his gun. Where in the hell had she come from? He grabbed his radio and called for backup as he got out of the car. He aimed his gun on Elizabeth Barron, getting ready to call out to her when he heard it.

One shot.

One loud shot that echoed through his ears.

Oh please God....In slow motion he saw Bones go down. He saw Barron turn to him and raise her arm again. He refocused and squeezed his trigger.

One shot.

He screamed at the hotel staff to call an ambulance. He tried not to panic. There was an awful lot of blood. He had whipped off his T shirt, and had it compressed to the gunshot wound with one hand. It seemed was awfully close to her heart.

He gently pulled her into a tight cuddle and whispered in her ear that he loved her....

He pleaded in her ear to hang on.....

He begged her to fight.........

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	14. The Final Chapter

_Final chapter....thanks to everyone who has stopped by. _

_Thanks to those who kept coming back to finish the tale. _

_Thanks to those who commented. _

_Your comments are ALWAYS appreciated...._

**Firstly I need to apologise to Hart here......some major tweaking......all in the name of a good storyline!**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was now three weeks, four days and five hours since he had heard that shot.

Three weeks, four days and five hours since that moment when he thought he may have lost her. When he closed his eyes he could still see the nightmare of her falling to the ground.

Three weeks, four days and two hours after the surgery to remove that solitary bullet.

In theory, the doctors had told him, the operation had gone well. The bullet had been removed. Her body was slowly recuperating. She had spent two weeks in hospital and had been home for well over a week.

But Booth had to admit he was worried.

The doctors had reassured him that her wound was healing well, and that her body just needed rest.

But Booth was worried.

She was sleeping for long stretches each and every day. And for the last four days she had been nauseous as well. She was struggling to keep food down; she was extremely pale and she was still very weak. Bones was not regaining her strength.

He was worried.

Enough was enough! He had taken her back to the hospital, the fact that Bones didn't even resist the idea worried him more.

The doctor ordered Booth from the room before examining her. He told Booth he could wait in the small waiting area while they did more tests, tests that could take up to an hour.

Booth was too restless to sit so he wandered the halls until he found the chapel. He went inside and sat down.

There was a clock on the wall.

As he prayed he could hear the clock tick.

He heard his life tick by. _Please God...._

Thirty minutes later he made his way back to waiting room where he sat down on one of the chairs.

There was a clock on the wall.

As he waited he watched the hands move slowly.

He watched his life tick by. _Please God...._

Booth slowly rose from his chair when he saw the doctor finally emerge from her room.

"She's going to be fine Seeley," Doctor Grange said confidently. "We have started her on medication to help improve her iron levels, and we have given her something for the nausea."

So far the only thing that had registered was that she WAS going to be okay. He felt a rush of relief and his legs felt weak.

Doctor Grainger manoeuvred Booth to sit down again. "She's going to be fine," he repeated.

"I don't understand. If the gunshot is healing, what is causing this setback? Has she some sort of infection?" Booth asked.

"Seeley, Temperance is pregnant. She's in the early stages of her pregnancy. Because of the operation to remove the bullet we've done some tests just to make sure the baby is fine. The results show both the baby and Temperance are fine." he said. "The fact that she is pregnant plus the loss of blood from the gunshot has taken its toll on her body. With rest she will be fine."

Booth took a deep breath, "My girl's fine?"

The doctor nodded.

"A baby!"

The doctor nodded.

"And the baby's fine?"

The doctor nodded.

"A baby! Are you sure? Of course you're sure......" Booth was in a daze.

"Wow! A baby!" He said to himself.

After a moment he asked, "Does my girl know yet?"

"I thought perhaps you might like to be the one who told her?" Doctor Grainger asked with a smile.

"Thanks Doc," he said as he shook the doctor's hand and then entered her room.

To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world!

Always had been!

Always would be!

And now she was going to be the mother of his child!

She had been lightly dozing until she sensed his approach. She smiled when she saw him and tried to sit up.

"Hi," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Booth. Have they got the tests back yet? I have several questions for the doctor. Have you talked to him?"

He nodded.

He climbed up on the bed and lied down beside her. She snuggled into the crook of his arm. She knew it was irrational, but she felt comforted with his arm around her for support. And if she was honest with herself she enjoyed his touch.

He kissed her forehead.

"Booth? What did the doctor say?"

"Well, you know that glass of wine we usually like to share every night with dinner?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded.

"Well you're going to have to stop that," he said.

"Why, am I having an allergic reaction to it? Do I have some sort of infection that is reacting with the wine? What medicinal problems are caused through the wine? I don't understand Booth."

"No," he said with a smile. "That's not the reason."

He paused. He waited.

She frowned.

"You're pregnant." He said softly.

"I'm pregnant?" She said in wonder. She looked at him in amazement.

"I'm pregnant!" She put her hand to her stomach.

He covered her hand with his and said "We're pregnant!"

She smiled and said in awe, "A little girl."

"Or boy," said Booth with a smile.

He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Booth...."

"Statistically over 15000 babies are born every hour," she stated.

"Statistically our having a baby isn't terribly remarkable," she rationalised.

"Statistically people hear this news every day," she declared.

"But oh my goodness Booth.....WE are having a baby....a miracle....our baby is SO much more special than a statistic don't you think?" Tears welled in her eyes as she realised the magnitude of their news.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

...... From the doorway she smiled. She turned and left them to their privacy....they hadn't even realised she was there.

The love these two people radiated....you only had to look at them to know they belonged together. And now a baby! She smiled as she thought how cute that baby was going to be! And she would just have to tell that little cutie when it grew up how Aunty Angela got mummy and daddy together!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_The End_

_Thanks for hanging in for the ride!_


End file.
